


steal a moment (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a professional thief, Jensen's used to finding himself in sticky  situations but when Jared gets involved, situations always seem to end  up stickier than he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steal a moment (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [steal a moment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190384) by bertee. 



**Title:** [steal a moment](http://atimi.livejournal.com/86928.html)  
**Author:** bertee  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Summary:** As a professional thief, Jensen's used to finding himself in sticky situations but when Jared gets involved, situations always seem to end up stickier than he anticipated.

 **Format:** mp3

15.1 MB, 16 min 28 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/bbbgo7z56k)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?v896i6x6zkdrull)


End file.
